The Confessions of a Frustrated Ravenclaw
by Lady Jibril
Summary: A oneshot rant about the injustices between the houses of Hogwarts. One student speaks out.


Confessions of a Frustrated Ravenclaw

My name is Anne Lakeforest, I'm a Ravenclaw.

Ravenclaw…you say, thoughtfully…that sounds familiar. Ooh, where did I hear that? But if I were, say, a Gryffindor, you'd instantly jump up and be all "om_g _you go to _Hogwarts_! You're in the same dorm as Harry _Potter!_ Have you seen the _scar_?" Or if I was Slytherin; "Om_g _you go to _Hogwarts_! You're one of those slimy nasties no one _likes! _Have you met Draco _Malfoy?_" because that's all anyone cares about! Gryffindor and Slytherin and their little feud. Everyone worries so much because Gryffindor hasn't won the house cup in blah-de-blah years. And Gryffindor has to win the Quidditch cup because it's Woody's last year, whine, whine, whine. No one gives a kappa's scaly ass if Ravenclaw has been waiting years to win the house cup! Our team captain wanted that Quidditch cup just as much as Wood, for far more important reasons (he made me promise not to tell, but it involved a bet with Slytherin…what he had to do was terribly scarring). But, because Wood was captain of mighty Gryffindor and captain of Harry Potter's team, everyone cared a helluva a lot more. Don't you think it's just as much an in-justice that Gryffindor win the trophies every year as when Slytherin was doing it?

Anyway, after careful thought you might finally say; oh yeah! Wasn't that chick Harry Potter shagged a Ravenclaw? Because those are the only people from Ravenclaw anyone cares about! The ones that slept with a Gryffindor. Seriously. Cho Chang; never mind that she was one of the best seekers we've _ever _had, no, everyone only ever remembers that she shacked up with scar-face. Penelope Clearwater; who cares if she had top ranks for her class and an outstanding ability to recite the first three-hundred pages of the wizardry encyclopedia? She and Percy Weasley did it in McGonagall's classroom and didn't get caught! (Though _why_ is anyone's guess) Padma Patil; god knows what she's done, besides _nearly_ go all the way with Ronald Weasley. And Luna Lovegood; the only one of us strange enough to get it on with Neville Longbottom. (A better choice than Percy, really) And honestly, can you name any others without going to your little 'internet'?

And the jobs! Dear god the jobs! Do you know how hard it is to get a job in the wizarding world just by being smart? It doesn't mean anything! Everything is about what specialty you have. If you're just over all smart and good (but not excellent) at everything, then the Weasley twins are gonna get a better career than you because they actually have one thing they excel at! And It's not as simple as the muggle world where it's 'what school did you go to?' 'Harvard' 'You're in!' no, no, no, here it's 'what school did you go to?' 'Hogwarts.' 'Really! What dorm?' 'Ravenclaw…' 'Nope, sorry, only hiring bold Gryffindors or sneaky Slytherins out you go!' They may as well put up signs in the window 'Ravenclaw need not apply!' You may think Hufflepuff would have it even worse, but that's not true! Hufflepuff are usually good at one thing, like Longbottom and his Herbology, and if nothing else they're fine with the menial labor. Besides, everyone knows Hufflepuff are the lowly, down-trodden ones, and each and every one will have that day where they stand up for themselves and discover their true greatness. While Ravenclaw's are stuck being smart, and that's it.

And you know what else? It's fucking LOADED. Every single destined kid in the greater-Britain wizarding world goes to Gryffindor to save the world and Slytherin to destroy it. I swear they rigged the sorting hat. "Hmm, you're gonna be a main player to fight evil? Pop on over to Gryffindor with all the other destined children!" "Ohh, you're obviously gonna cause trouble for the heroes. To Slytherin, you naughty brat!" I mean come _on. _Can you please give a kid with a prophecy to Ravenclaw, just once? They even threw the 'almost destined' kid over to Hufflepuff! What did Ravenclaw get? A fucking_tiara._ So, of _course _anyone with a job that'll actually do something for the world wants to hire a kid from the place where kids with destinies come from! Or at the very least someone who will have 'undiscovered' greatness popping up at any moment. Ravenclaws know our talents and stick to them. Yes, we're predictable, but we're also _consistent. _You would think that'd count for something.

Ravenclaws deserve more! We are too talented to go to waste because we aren't those damn Gryffindor! Fight the power!

* * *

**Heh, not much to this. I was just thinking about Gryffindor winning all the time and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff happily cheering them on and wondered what people must really think about that. I know I wouldn't be any happier with Gryffindor winning than Slytherin, if I was Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. This a very ranty piece, with very little depth. But I had fun. Hope you did too. Thank You.**

**Lady Jibril**


End file.
